Black Vow
by December's Devil
Summary: Based on the song Black Vow by Hatsune Miku. Anael, the Angel of Romantic Love or the Bringer of Lust, never believed in the possibility of love. However when she wanders in a town and meets a beautiful redhead pink-eyed human girl named Blossom, Anael finds herself falling in love. Anael begins to wish for the most forbidden desire an angel can have—to love a human. Slight yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I lost all inspiration for 'The Queen of Ace', so updating is out of the question in that story. I've noticed that many people have been hitting that awesome button of 'Favorites' for 'To Love Her Again'! That made so happy that I decided to write a quick songfic! **

**This is based in Hatsune Miku's **_**Black Vow**_**, I do not own such an alluring and beautiful song! If you see it in Youtube, which I recommend, it talks of the forbidden love of an angel and a human girl. Given that they're both girls, I made a Berserk X Blossom fanfic. Please don't give me any bad reviews, is my first yuri. **

**Is not very lemon-y yuri, you'll see how it plays out. **

Prologue

_The wingless fallen angel _

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

_In the past they loved each other _

_She ended it by her own hand_

OoOo

Benjamin sobbed as he held her love in her arms. The slight blush of pink was gone from Blossom's cheeks forever. He was filled with unbelievable and vengeful rage.

He could not bring the happiness of the past, back. They had loved each other, when he was Berserk and now when he came to her as Benjamin. He—she changed for Blossom, ripping away her useless wings and surrendered herself to the sweet temptation of an evil contract, in order to live in complete and utter happiness forever. Yet their love did not last long.

Only one solution came to Benjamin's mind—he will end their love, once and for all.

**A/N: Quick sneak peak to the story! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So…I made **_**many**_** mistakes in the prologue. The song isn't by Hatsune Miku but by Rin. Hatsune Miku did **_**White Vow**_**. Also Benjamin isn't his name, is Brick. I was still undecided but finally ended up choosing Brick and wrote it on the rough draft without changing it on the copy I had to submit…my bad. Sorry if you're all confused. **

**Oh and this is for FreezingLightLullaby who not only reviewed first but told me that **_**Black Vow **_**is by Rin. Thank you! **

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_Wandered in a town at dusk _

_And came across a girl_

_With beautiful eyes_

_At the moment their eyes met _

_The pathetic angel fell for her_

OoOo

She knew she had overdone it, He would be mad at her but He was known for his forgiveness and kindness. Also, it was in her nature to create such mischief.

It was because she was after all, Anael the Angel of Romantic Love, or the bringer of Lust. Pure maidens and brave men surrender to her powerful lure which was mistaken often for love. Anael did not believe in such thing as love, sure there was Him—the Almighty One, who offered love to everyone but she could not see humans offering such emotion as that to each other. She could deceive them easily, offering them the next best thing. It was sad really but it was her duty after all.

Seduce, lure, and deceive pitiful humans until they succumbed to their deepest desires. Anael's dark red hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and milky white skin had made many people mad. Her dark red hair was similar to a fox's fur and now, the fox is thought to be a trickster for eternity.

Once again, Anael had successfully broken the weak bonds of love with the allure of lust. She was getting tired of it really, the couple she broken had looked so perfect, a handsome tall man with blond hair and blue eyes and a beautiful and bubbly blonde blue-eyed girl.

She chose to wander again so she could forget how heartbroken she was, until she found a nameless town. Quickly she hid her angel wings and manifested into the physical world as a girl of about 18 years old. Her long red hair was braided, and she wore a dark pink dress. Though it was only dusk, many people were already wide awake for the day to come. As she walked through town she caught the eyes of many men. She smirked, oh how easy it was to spurn them!

"Heellloooo!" A few whistle. Anael tried hard not to laugh because many were hit by their wives or even fiancés. Stupid men, could they not see that she was their weakness? She could easily destroy anyone in her way. She was getting better already.

Anael just smiled causing many of them drool.

"Oh she is so damn gorgeous!" A few sighed.

"She kind of reminds me of Blossom." one man said with his eyes filled with admiration.

Anael stopped, that cannot be. Her beauty could not have been copied, by a human girl no less! She was Lust itself, who did this measly Blossom thought she was? Anael's eyes narrowed but she approached the man, who had mentioned the idiot Blossom.

"Who is this Blossom?" she asked, her voice was musical and luring. The man gulped but tried to look confident as he smirked. Anael tried hard not to roll her eyes. Typical of men, always trying to be the dominate one.

"Sure babe," he said nervously. Anael saw the envy of other men's eyes. She wanted to laugh again, they were so vulnerable to a beauty like her, but she was too angry to do anything but look at the man. The man wasn't too handsome but not ugly, he was trying too much to be someone he wasn't, Anael could see that very clearly.

"Then start, I'm new here." Anael said in a sweet voice. The man gulped again and nodded.

"She lives at the edge of Townsville," _Oh so that's the name of this town_, Anael thought. "I could take you there and maybe later on…" he trailed off with a wink. Anael was unfazed but she smiled sweetly.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Anael said.

xxx

Anael grinned as she walked away from the fallen man. He tried to make advances on her, and she ever the lady, punched him and knocked him out cold in one blow.

_So weak_, Anael sighed as she remembered the man. The residence of Lady Blossom was huge and beautiful. Anael though wasn't lured by earthly materials. She was part of another world, a world where temptation and sin were not present. However lately she found herself going berserk…

Anael stopped as she approached the door. She knocked and found that it was opened. She entered, confident that no human will be able to harm her. She walked around the house and found that the Victorian style estate was fit for an earthly lady. A crystal chandelier, elegant staircases and gold objects decorated the entrance. She went up the staircase, annoyed that she had to look for a stupid human girl in a huge place like this. As she went up the stairs she tripped on the last one.

"Ugh…" Anael said. Suddenly as she looked in front of her she saw a beautiful black dress. Startled, Anael looked further up to see a beautiful maiden with red hair and abnormally beautiful pink eyes. She had a heart shape face with milky white skin. Indeed, this maiden's beauty seemed to mirror her own but where Anael's beauty came with a harsh and burning light, the maiden's came with a soft and warming light. They looked so similar yet so different, familiar strangers destined to meet. The maiden looked so beautiful that Anael was bewitched by her almost immediately.

Jealousy, rage, and anger were gone away forever. Anael found herself lost in Lady Blossom's beautiful smile. Anael felt something inside her chest move, a foreign feeling making her heart beat ever so faster.

That was when the pathetic angel Anael fell for Lady Blossom.

**A/N: Please read and review! I'll appreciate every single one of them and I'll give you a personal thanks! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to keep thanking FreezingLightLullaby for supporting this story! Also, I know that Berserk X Blossom stories are so scarce so there isn't a big audience out there but if your reading this, please review! I will happily thank you from the bottom of my heart! Okay let's continue!**

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She opened Pandora's box_

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit _

_Hidden behind a smile_

_To make the forbidden love between—a human and an angel—happen _

_All she had to do is destroy everything _

OoOo

"Here let me help you, miss." Lady Blossom said with her breathtaking smile still on her beautiful face. Anael held out her hand and at the touch of Lady Blossom's covered slim hand; Anael felt a shock of lightning run through her body.

"W-why are you helping me?" Anael asked after a minute. Lady Blossom chuckled.

"Whether invited or not, you are now my guest. I came out here thinking that another stray dog came in again but was sincerely shocked to see you." Lady Blossom said, her pink eyes twinkling like an unknown jewel.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, the door was opened…" Anael said after realizing she had forgotten why she came in the estate in the first place. Lady Blossom smiled again as she took her hand.

"Do not worry. Please keep me company though, if not too much to ask. I'm growing rather bored with only myself." She said with slight sadness.

"Of course!" Anael answered quickly. She couldn't bear to see Lady Blossom's sad face. She will rather kill herself than see her so upset. Lady Blossom smiled, so much brighter than before.

"Thank you!" she said happily. "May I please know the name of my guest?" she asked as she led Anael to the library. Anael's heart stopped. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't tell her that she was an angel, or her name for that matter. It sounded too strange for the humans of this era.

"My name is Berserk." She said without thinking. It was suddenly true. She was going berserk for this human girl. She liked the sound of her new name. Blossom grinned.

"I love your name, it seems to fit you for some reason." She said. Berserk found herself truly smiling for the first time in her eternal life.

The little hope she had of going back to her heavenly home was now gone forever. It was like she opened Pandora's Box upon realizing her love for the human girl. All she could do was hide her love behind a smile, her love was like the apple of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and bad. It was a forbidden fruit than contained only goodness yet was bad.

Blossom was now the fruit she greatly desired.

xxx

"Oh, this is my favorite part in the book!" Blossom said as she looked at Berserk with an excited smile. Berserk frowned, how can humans express such vivid emotions yet fail to feel them? It made no sense to her. Blossom spent the day getting Berserk to read all of her books, _Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, _and various fairytales, to name a few. The morning soon changed to the afternoon.

Berserk found herself to be even more captivated by the redhead beauty. The way she sighed, her eyes will half close revealing thick and soft eyelashes and her full and pink lips will open up slightly. Her petite frame will relax a bit and Berserk found herself wanting to make Blossom sigh, so she can lightly kiss Blossom's irresistible lips…

"Lady Blossom?" asked a maid as she entered the library. Both Blossom and Berserk turned to find a shocked maid. "Lady Blossom! How could you be on the floor? The Lord from Cambridge wishes to speak to you, and you are not well prepared!" the maid said as she helped Lady Blossom get up.

"The Lord of Cambridge wishes to see me? How dull, our meetings are very brief." Blossom said as the maid tried to flatten the wrinkles on her black dress. "Berserk, please stay. I shall introduce you to him." Blossom said with a small smile. Berserk suddenly felt jealous. She did not wish to share Blossom with anyone.

"I do not want to be a disturbance…" Berserk said. She could not allow herself to form an attachment to this beauty, it was forbidden, a sin. It could not be.

However Blossom looked at her with sad eyes, her usually bright pink eyes losing their twinkle.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize you had plans." She said before the maid pulled her to meet the damn Lord of Cambridge.

Berserk wanted to cry out in agony, suddenly Blossom was unreachable to her. She could be swept off her feet by a man that would never love her as much as she did. Again she felt the familiar jealousy, rage, and anger however it was added by the foreign feeling of hopelessness.

She saw only one solution to the problem named Lord of Cambridge, it was to destroy him.

To destroy everything in her way.

**A/N: Ah, poor Berserk. Her beautiful Blossom is being courted by another! R & R, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating the chapter sooner! It was already done and all but for some reason I kept forgetting to post it up. So a couple of things…**

**Thanks for the awesome review PnkLov3r! I really appreciate your full support. I thought the story will be ignored but is amazing that you've noticed! I have a boost of confidence now! :D **

**Also I want to thank powerpunkbrat! Thanks for saying that the story is interesting and well written! I have re-read everything over and over that I start to look for **_**non**_**existent flaws. Crazy huh? Is nice to know that I am getting the hang of writing! :D**

**Well on with the story! **

_I'll abandon my pure heart _

_If I'm allowed to live and love you, _

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

OoOo

"Ah, Lady Blossom," said a male voice. Although Berserk said she had to leave, she couldn't help but meet the dreadful Lord of Cambridge in secret. He was tall and had dark hair, he wore a black tailcoat. Berserk's distance couldn't let her see much of his features.

"Lord of Cambridge," Blossom said in a dull voice. She sat down gracefully as the maid serve them their afternoon tea. They were outside on the estate porch.

"Oh don't be so dull, Bloss! My name is Butch." The Lord said. Blossom sipped her tea.

"And my name is _Blossom_, not Bloss, my Lord." Blossom said through her gritted teeth. Berserk flinched, Blossom looked so furious but she was rather composed something Berserk knew she will never handle given the current situation.

The Lord had the guts however to laugh in Blossom's face.

"Fiesty!" Butch said with a booming laugh. "Come, I had asked you to be outside because I had my servants set up a surprise." He said as he waited for Blossom to stand up. Blossom looked confused but she stood up and let the Lord lead her inside her own estate.

xxx

The Lord had surprised Blossom. Blossom's pink eyes widen and she gave him a dazzling smile.

Berserk's felt an immense ache in her heart, she was _heartbroken_, she slowly realized. Butch was taking Blossom away.

"You will…allow me to break the tradition?" Blossom said as she looked at the Lord. He nodded, he wanted to make his fiancé happy and it seemed to work.

Blossom excitedly held the black silk wedding dress. Ever since her parents died when she was young, Blossom wore black in order to honor them. She grew with her grandmother, and when she also died Blossom vowed to always wear black…even on her wedding day. She had many admirers, they all courted her but she will always tell them that she will always wear black, like a widower, even if she was to become a bride. Her courters' mothers will always make their sons break their engagements, traditions were traditions they all said and left her.

For the first time, Blossom felt happy that there was someone who was willing to please her every desire.

The Lord put his arm around Blossom's waist as she further admired the black silk wedding dress that she always longed for.

xxx

Berserk stayed still as Blossom and the Lord were admiring the black wedding dress. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Berserk _needed_ Blossom, without her, Berserk felt empty as if life had no meaning any more. However she couldn't fully be with Blossom, she was an angel. Angels cannot stay long in the physical world. She would be ordered to leave Earth, and come back to Paradise.

Berserk clutched her fists. She had to do something…she couldn't let the Lord take Blossom away from her. The beauty belonged to her…

Perhaps…she should make Blossom accept her true self.

"Goodbye Bloss," the Lord said as he kissed Blossom on her flushed cheek.

"I will see you soon…Butch." Blossom said without complaining about the ridiculous nickname. Berserk entered the room, now she was Anael, the Angel of Romantic Love, the bringer of Lust. She was going to reveal her true nature to her love. Blossom will accept her, Blossom will love her…

"Blossom," Anael said, her musical voice playing a sad tune. Blossom turned and looked at Anael, confused yet dazzled.

"Who…who are you?" Blossom asked.

"_I will abandon my pure heart_," Anael said. "_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings…_I'll do it for you, Blossom. I love you." Anael said. Blossom looked at the beautiful angel in horror. She didn't want an angel to fall for her. An angel that's suppose to be pure and unreachable…

Will she be punished by God for taking away one of His warriors? Yes…of course she will. No matter how beautiful and luring this angel was, Blossom did the only reasonable thing that she could.

"Go away! I will never love you!" Blossom said angrily but secretly her heart was crushed. This angel looked so sad and heartbroken. As if all her hope was gone.

Anael began to sob, a heartbroken sobbed full of all the sadness in the world. As she did, she disappeared from the physical world…leaving Blossom one white feather behind.

xxx

Anael, felt as if the life had been stolen from her. However she decided that being immortal for an eternity was not worth it if she was not with Blossom. Humans had such short lives but they lived it to the fullest, spending it however they wished. As an angel, Anael will never live her immortal life the way she wished. No more heartbreak for humans, no more meaningless duties, and no more chains. Her heavenly duties were straining her because she represented the dark side of Paradise. She was one of the 7 angels that tested the worth of humans. If they fell into temptation then Paradise was close to them, she was like a Gatekeeper. A Gatekeeper without love, because in all honesty who will love Lust itself?

She will abandon her pure heart that was always only devoted and dedicated to the Almighty One. Without hesitation she will cut off her wings…

_ Yes…come here, sinner…come to me…fall, fall, fall…_a devious and malice voice chanted in Anael's head.

_Fall for your redhead beauty…fall, fall, fall…_it continued to chant.

Yes, yes, she will fall for Blossom, Anael decided to leave Paradise and surrender herself to the devil. Anael fell from the restraining Paradise to the free clutches of evil.

**A/N: Cruel reality huh? Is really something that Blossom manages to think of the consequences while Berserk or Anael overlooks them, right? Please R & R! I truly appreciate the reviews and like always will thank you in some way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I left this story untouched! This is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

_The black stained bride_

_At the place she was suppose to take the holy vow_

_She came across a mysterious boy _

_Smiling with mournful eyes_

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic girl fell for him _

OoOo

"You look so beautiful, milady." The maid, named Belle sighed. Blossom looked at her reflection and smiled. Although she was highly praised for her beauty, Blossom never really saw her own beauty. However, now in the black silk wedding dress, she could see the beauty that was strange and familiar.

"I see." Blossom whispered. Belle's eyes widen. Usually her lady will shrug off compliments. She had gotten used to the idea that Blossom will never see what others saw, will never be happy like everyone else.

But now she has. All thanks to Lord Butch of Cambridge, or so she thought.

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining with warmth and care, the grass was greener, the sky bluer. Indeed it was a beautiful day for a black-dressed bride's wedding. Blossom and Belle looked at the beautiful church where Lord Butch will take Lady Blossom in holy matrimony.

"Finally you will be happy, milady." Belle said with tears running down her cheeks. Blossom smiled, although she was happy for everything Lord Butch did for her, Blossom knew they were in vain, for she did not love him and, he did not love her.

"I appreciate your words." Blossom said with a small smile. She should be regarded for a good actress, no one, not even Belle, figured out that there was something mysterious about Blossom.

They stepped inside a private room for the to-be brides. It was near the picturesque gardens of the Church. Thankfully it was by the little path leading inside the House of the Almighty One. Blossom sat down, but was growing ever so restless as the minutes were slowly ticking away. Belle sensed this and took a good last look at her lady's hair, dress, and corset (although the lady didn't need one, she was already thin).

"Can you please see if they are ready? I want to get the ceremony out of the way." Blossom said with slight impatience. Belle chuckled. Her lady must've been madly in love with the Lord to wish for a quick wedding.

"Very well, milady." Belle said and left. She couldn't have been more wrong. Blossom was not in love, if anything she was about to redress the ridiculous wedding. It was absurd! Obviously, if Blossom married the Lord of Cambridge it would not stop the nobles from deriding and interspersing her. It had happened all her life, the ladies were constantly deriding her choice of wardrobe, and the noblemen along with the gossiping ladies could not decide whether to praise or criticize her. Sure, the Lady of Townsville was a beauty but what was with her solitary confinement and wasteful loveliness in a poignant girl?

Blossom knew their derogatory was untrammeled. The world was cruel to her. She knew that her beauty was a curse. Many people desired it, and many envied it. No one dared to come close, not even her past suitors, the only one to ever break through for her was the Lord of Cambridge.

Or so she thought. She had one the town's slyest and cunning woman, who was named Buttercup, figure out the Lord. Blossom knew that no one in their right mind will take a widow-look-alike as their wife. The Lord had dark intentions…she knew it from the bottom of her heart. Blossom chuckled without humor. The Lord was after her inheritance, he was planning to kill her late in their wedding night after ravishing her. He bought her that beautiful black wedding dress not because he cared for her but because she will be walking to her own funeral. Buttercup had seduced the gallous Lord and reported everything that he darkly whispered in the shadows of night.

_"You did not have to go that far!" Blossom said as she looked at the dark-haired and green-eyed girl. All she did was shrug. _

_ "I didn't do it for you, princess." Buttercup said as her face flushed. Blossom's peculiar eyes widen as realization hit upon her, the town tomboy fell in love with the Lord of Cambridge?_

_"I owe you so much, now. You have saved my life." Blossom said as she prepared to give her some money. Buttercup looked at the money._

_ "Even though my reputation is bad, I am doing it for the sake of others, okay? I do not need your useless pity. I did fell in love and is going to be my crucifix forever." Buttercup said as she left. _

Blossom didn't hear from her again. Her heart broke but she knew it was imminent. Buttercup though helped her drag out their engagement until she found a punishment fit for the Lord. She will annihilate him as she will do one simple act that will throw him to the clutches of ridicule.

She will leave him waiting, waiting for a trophy that he thought he already won since the beginning. However Blossom was ready to debase him once and for all.

Blossom elegantly stepped out of the private room to find herself face to face to a mysterious boy. Well not a boy, he looked around her age…he looked at her with mournful eyes. As if he was accepting a defeat worse than death. His smile looked naturally cocky yet the foreign feeling of sincerity painted his handsome face. His smile widen as he saw her, as if the Almighty One pardon his unknown sin and blessed him with eternal happiness. Blossom was taken by his dark lure, everything about him screamed wrong but, to her it felt right. Blossom couldn't take her eyes off his luring red eyes. They consumed her with a strange passion that seemed eternal, as if the past and future were meaningless and all that mattered was the present.

A present where reality ceased to exist, a present where happiness and temptation were intertwined to form a deadly sin which was unbeknownst to them.

Her heart was beating faster, a new feeling consumed every fiber of her being like a fire, for the first time Blossom felt more than being content. This man (for she knew he was more than a boy), made her feel alive.

That was when the pathetic girl Blossom fell for him.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome! I love and treasure them. **


End file.
